Cicada Hive
Cicada Hive is one of the nine Hives of Pantala. It is the home of Blue, Burnet, Luna, Cricket, and Silverspot, as well as many other SilkWings and HiveWings. It is ruled by Lady Cicada and also houses her aunt, Lady Scarab. Cicada Hive is located in between the Hornet Hive and the Mantis Hive. The Hive is described by Cricket as "regimented and orderly". It seems to be known for its Mosaic Garden. Known Residents *Aphid *Blue (formerly) *Burnet *Cadelle (formerly) *Chafer *Cricket (formerly) *Grasshopper *Hawker *Io (formerly) *Katydid *Lady Cicada (ruler) *Lady Scarab *Luna (formerly) *Midge *Silverspot *Swordtail (formerly) *Silverspot's Mistress *Weevil The Mosaic Garden The Mosaic Garden is supposedly what Cicada Hive is known for. It is a giant garden is filled with beautiful flowers and plants, located on gently sloping hills and grass, as well as different Mosaics depicting famous scenes. A notable mosaic is the Salvation Wall, a mosaic depicting the end of the Tree Wars with Queen Wasp standing over a pile of dead LeafWings and lifting up the Book of Clearsight into the sky. Marketplace The Cicada Hive marketplace includes numerous cafes, shops, stores, and more, as well as many posters of Queen Wasp. The marketplace also has candy stores like The Sugar Dream and Droplets. Misbehaver's Way Misbehaver's Way serves as the prison of Cicada Hive. Instead of imprisonment, criminals are injected with special nerve toxins by HiveWings and lose all ability to move. Rather than becoming limp, their muscles stiffen at such a great speed that they freeze in the positions they had when injected. Prisoners cannot move, twitch, or even blink in this state, but still retain conscious and can see, think, and feel the lingering pain of the toxin. Once frozen, the offender is placed on one of many stone pedestals in Misbehaver's Way, accompanied by a tablet explaining their crime in dramatic detail. The pedestals have quotes about law and order from famous Hivewings, and a few from Clearsight herself. Terrarium Academy Although never officially named in The Lost Continent, Terrarium Academy is the only visited HiveWing schools in the Third Arc. The school is based around agriculture, plants, and growing, and hopes to turn their students into farmers. Silkworm Hall SIlkworm Hall is the school for the SilkWings who live in Cicada Hive. It teaches young SilkWings basic knowledge, silk studies, and most importantly, how to follow orders. Silkworm Hall takes field trips twice a year to Misbehaver's Way, just to scare them into following the rules. Silkworm Hall was the school for all the main SilkWing characters in the third arc, like Blue, Luna, and Swordtail. The Cocoon The Cocoon is where SilkWings living in Cicada Hive undergo their Metamorphosis. Visitors can sit in the balconies to encourage friends and family going through this process. When a SilkWing finally emerges from their cocoon, they are expected to create their first silk tapestry and donate it to the Cocoon (which are used as decorations for the facility) as an offering of thanks. Lady Cicada art gallery The Lady Cicada art gallery is a section in Cicada Hive dedicated to its ruler, Lady Cicada. The art gallery is full of paintings, sculptures, and other artwork of the Hive ruler. Gallery Cicada hive.jpg|Cicada Hive on the cover of The Lost Continent by For da wiki.jpg|A actual cicada Category:Locations Category:Pantalan Locations Category:Hives Category:LC Locations Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:HQ Locations